Wanting to be a Model
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Reflekdoll, Juleka comes to Marinette asking to model for some more of her designs. Slight Lukanette. Oneshot.


Juleka Couffaine was nervously walking down to the bakery where her friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived with her family. She was shy and nervous about doing this as she usually was with things; true she had been to Marinette's home and in her room plenty of times but never on her own.

It was always with her best friend Rose, Marinette's best friend Alya, Mylene and Alix. She had never gone to speak to Marinette on her own.

It had had been a few days since the events were Alya pressured to have Adrien take over Juleka for modelling some of Marinette's designs while they had a free school period; she got akumatized into Reflekdoll again, she was De-Evilized and then Marinette apologised and she got to model the designs with Adrien.

It was disheartening to learn that she had been Akumatized again but luckily she was saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir... No, Lady Noir and Manbug because apparently they got their powers mixed up.

Still Marinette apologised and she got to model the designs; however she never really blamed Marinette for this. Alya (who didn't apologise herself) pretty much pressured Marinette into making the decision because of course it would get her closer to Adrien.

Marinette was forgetful and clumsy but the other flaw Juleka thought she had was that she was kind of a pushover; especially when it came to Alya easily roping her into the schemes she comes up with to push her and Adrien together.

But of course she and the other girls were more than happy to let themselves be roped into Alya's henchwomen for these schemes; well Juleka had been less so than the others because she was starting to secretly hope she would go after someone else.

Anyway Marinette had apologised for something that was not really her fault since more flaws she had were being oblivious and overextending herself to try and help other people. Rose was Juleka's best friend but if she had to pick her second one it would have to be Marinette.

Marinette's parents greeted her and said that Marinette was in her room. She made her way there and Juleka opened the door. Marinette had jumped there and Juleka must have been seeing things at the moment as well. Because she could have sworn she had saw would seemed like a red bug flying to a drawer.

That would be silly.

"Juleka wasn't expecting you." Marinette told her and Juleka saw that Marinette was sewing together two new dolls together. "Sorry after what happened recently; I decided I wanted to make these dolls... Sorry if they are jogging some unfortunate memories." Marinette apologised but Juleka just sighed.

"It's fine Marinette but still it's kind of funny; it's funny to think that the thing I see after being un Akumatized is seeing that Ladybug and Chat Noir swapped powers." Juleka told her and Marinette shared a giggle as well. "How do you think that happened anyway?" Juleka asked and Marinette suddenly became nervous as she was sputtering about some guesses.

It was typical Marinette behaviour; especially when discussing Ladybug. She seemed to act better when discussing Chat Noir but it seemed to be Ladybug that was the problem.

"Back to what happened Juleka, I am sorry again for what happened." Marinette told her apologetically but Juleka sighed.

"No need to apologise Marinette as Alya was the one who pressured your decision; I know what a pushover you can be." Juleka told her and Marinette looked at her aghast.

"I am not a pushover!" Marinette replied defiantly while Juleka sighed in response.

"You let Chloe bully you for years." Juleka told her and Marinette was silent for a second and Juleka then suddenly looked like she struck a nerve. "Oh no Marinette, sorry about that..." she told her apologetically but Marinette put up a hand.

"It's fine, you were right anyway." Marinette admitted and Juleka calmed down. "So what brings you here anyway Juleka?" Marinette asked and Juleka looked nervous.

"Well I was kind of wondering if I could model some more of your designs for the website you are putting together." Juleka asked and Marinette was surprised. "You see... Well... I only told Luka about this but... I kind of want to be a model..." she finished and saw that Marinette was stunned which made Juleka worried.

"So you want to be a model like Adrien?" Marinette asked and Juleka nervously and shyly nodded feeling like a weight had been lifted off from her. Truth be told she was jealous of Adrien since even at their young age he was living her dream.

The perks of having a rich fashion designer father...

"Sure Juleka, if you want you can look at my sketchbook and tell me if you see any designs you like." Marinette told her handing her the sketchbook. Juleka thanked her and excitedly looking through it.

She knew that Marinette was a talented designer and liked pretty much all of them; even the ones that Marinette didn't seem to be satisfied with as they were marked with a cross over them. Some extra extravagant designs were not only crossed out but Marinette had written comments like:

**Looks like a rejected Elton John design.**

It seems like it was not Chloe who was Marinette's harshest critic but Marinette herself.

"You know Marinette, I like to fantasise when we grow up that I would be modelling your designs with you as a top tier designer. You the next Gabriel Agreste." Juleka admitted to Marinette's great shock and she asked if she meant it and Juleka nodded greatly.

"_Of course I leave out the part that I was not just your model but also your sister in law. Hope you if you ever decide to give up on Adrien that you could give Luka a chance._" Juleka thought in her mind as she continued to look through the sketchbook.

**2****nd**** Ladybug story which references Elton John and it also has Marinette X Luka. On Tuesday I saw Reflekdoll live as it premiered here in the UK on Disney Channel. I liked it alright but in the beginning my reaction to learning that Juleka wants to be a model is that perhaps she be Marinette's model with them sister in laws. Hey a Lukanette shipper can dream (okay someone who ships Marinette with all the other options as the most I liked of Adrienette was in Oblivio).**


End file.
